realityofthetranscendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality of the Transcendants Wiki:Rules
Although this wiki is like 's Cosmic Trash Wiki in the sense that it is not based off of something that already exists in the first plane of reality, there are still rules to follow if you want to take part in building this wiki and its community. Main Rules Normieism Don't be a normie. On this wiki, we have zero tolerance for normies or anything created by normies. Any content on this wiki should be very strange and surreal. After all, it's from another reality. If you violate this rule, you will be confronted by an admin. If you violate it more than 3 times, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. Bullying Don't bully, mock or harass any other users in any form. If you are angry at a user, do not attack or bully them. Instead, try and message them on their wall in a way that's strong and firm but not mean. If you violate this rule once, you will be confronted. If you violate this rule twice, you will be blocked for a variable amount of time, depending on severity. Vandalism Don't vandalize. This should be an obvious rule. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing content from pages without a valid reason *Adding content that could be described as propaganda *Adding large amounts of useless and meaningless content to pages *Destroying or altering an other users page without their permission If you vandalize once, you will be confronted. If you vandalize twice, you will be blocked from 1 week to 2 months, depending on severity. If you mass vandalize (destroy many pages at once with no reason) you will be blocked for 1 month to 1 year, depending on severity. Creating Pages Create good quality pages. Before you create a page, ask yourself the following questions: *Will the page be related to the Reality of the Transcendants? *Will the page follow all of rule 1? *Will the page start out with more than 2 lines of text? *Is the page not intentionally offensive or shocking to other users? If you don't answer "yes" to all 4 questions, don't create the page. If you create a page that doesn't meet all of these rules, you will be confronted. After you are confronted, if you don't improve the page in 1 week, it will be deleted. Personal Information Keep highly personal information to yourself. We care about your safety. Things you may share, if you want: *Your nation *Your first name *Your social media pages Some things you REALLY SHOULDN'T SHARE: *Your neighborhood *Your address *Your age *Your last name *An image of yourself *Information about your family, friends or relatives Rules for Users With Higher Ranks If you have higher ranks (e.g. Admin, Bureaucrat, Content Mod) you have to use them well, not abuse your power. Higher rank power abuse includes, but is not limited to the following: 1. Don't block users for no valid reason. 2. Don't delete pages for no valid reason. 3. Don't give another user higher ranks without first asking one of the bureaucrats. 4. Don't delete comments or messages that don't break any other rules, unless you have a valid reason. If you are a user with higher ranks and you commit a minor violation of these rules, you will be confronted. If a minor violation happens more than twice, your higher rank powers will be removed. If you commit a more serious violation of these rules, your higher rank powers will be removed instantly. If it is a really serious violation, your powers will be removed and you will be blocked for up to 1 month. Sockpuppeting and Ban Evasion Sockpuppeting is creating an alt account that pretends to be another user. Sockpuppeting itself, when it's just for fun and doesn't damage anything, threaten or annoy any other user, is permitted on this wiki. Sockpuppeting and Rigging Polls However, there are times when sockpuppeting become problematic. One example is creating sockpuppets to vote for your opinion. This is called rigging elections, and if you commit this crime your sentence will range from a warning to a 2 week block, depending on the importance of the election you rigged. Sockpuppeting and Spying The action of creating sockpuppets for the purpose of spying on people is obviously a crime, unless it is a mission carried out by a trustworthy peacekeeping organization (e.g. I.R.O.N.I.C, UCS, WPO). Ban Evasion Ban evasion is creating an alt account (sockpuppet) after you have been blocked so you can avoid the block. This is a very serious crime and if you are found doing it your sentence will be a block twice as long as the one you evaded. Example: You have been blocked for 1 month. You create a second account to avoid the consequences of being blocked. When the admins find out about this, both your second account will be blocked for 2 months and your first account will have 2 months added to its block time. Reporting a User If you are a witness or victim of a rule-breaking user, do the following: If the rule breaking is very minor, you can confront the user yourself. If they continue their actions, get help from a trustworthy user with a higher rank. If the rule breaking is more serious, it is 100% safe to tell one any of these people: * * * (Lord Aspect's inactive though so probably tell someone else)